


Peter Parker in a world of Dc and Marvel sluts.

by Adventchild7



Category: DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventchild7/pseuds/Adventchild7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite superhero is thrown into a world where every female he has or has never known in the case of the dc gals, is a total skank and prostitute for cock. With all these curvaceous, fertile supersluts around, what's a spider to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koriand'r, The Tamarean princess turned prostitute.

These stories are inspired by art from Krash.zone

Chapter 1: Starfire.

Peter walked home slowly, the streets of New York so familiar to him thof he could walk home blindfolded. He had decided to take a break from the hero gig for a little while, having worked out a deal with the X men who were visiting to patrol for him. He really needed to rest once in awhile and going head to head with someone like electro or Rhino wouldn't help

He turned round the block thinking to be home when all he saw was an unfamiliar street. This wasn't supposed to be.....WAIT A MINUTE!!! He turned back to see the ripples of dark blue energy, a portal of some kind, closing. 

He sighed. Well SHIT!!! He was trapped in another Universe. Again. 

###################################################################

Peter looked to be a crappy, almost slum like area. He could still tell he was in New York. Or atlleast this universe's version of it. The walls of the neighbourhood were covered in graffiti and curse words and he felt sure this was a ghetto. He would need a place to stay the night though. He saw four figures sitting on the sidewalk and walked towards them. And was promptly shocked and embarrassed when he got near enough to see them and their clothes or lack of them thereof. They were prostitutes. 

But there were some of the most beautiful and sexiest prostitutes he had ever seen. 

They all wore heels and some slutty clothing, their hair and makeup done perfectly. Their huge breasts were on full display, no bra whatsoever to keep them out of sight. What surprised him was what they were doing as they waited for a client to pick them up for the night. 

One of them, a blonde with her hair done in pigtails was one of the first to grab his attention. Her huge tits jiggled up and down at her current actions. Her whole left arm was covered in tattoos and right at the entrance to her bare pussy (she wasn’t wearing any panties) were words tattooed In Black ink. They read "Fertile bitch". This though is not what got peters attention. No. It was the concrete wall that the woman was punching on that did. And she didn't even seem to get hurt.

One of the women, who possessed slightly pale skin and purple hair sat crossed leg on the sidewalk, her purple painted lips unmoving as she concentrated on the purple flame in her hand, whose flames showed of her huge tits ans slutty bare fishnet outfit.

A lady whose hair literally seemed to be moving flame and whose eyes glowed a shining green was counting some money in one hand as her brown tits jiggled as she fingered her wet pussy deeply much to her pleasure. A nearby crow whose cawing disturbed the night was heat with a blast of energy from the girl's juice soaked hand as muttered disgustedly about stupid birds.

And finally the last who quite literally was emerald. Or at least had an emerald skintone. For an moment even Peter thought it was his old teammate and fellow hero She hulk. No such luck. The ladie's hair was a deep red and her pouty lips smoked on a cigarette before passing a glance at her companions and quite literally turning into one of them at will before turning back to herself as she kneaded her green tits in one hand and looked around desperately. 

These ladies were superheroes. And their Names were Cassie sandsmark (Wonder girl), Raven, Koriand'r (Starfire) and Megan Marzz (Martian girl) respectively. All members of the superhero team, Young justice. 

Though Peter didn't notice this or know it for any matter. There weren't from his own universe anyway. The four stopped their actions as soon as they saw him.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in ladies." Purred Cassie, as she walked up to Peter. The other girls surrounded Peter as they began pushing their firm tits into his body. Megan had a lithe green hand on his crotch and was stroking his inflating length. "Oh! Girls, we got a big one hear. I feel about nine a half right hear." She said excitedly as the other girls gasped at this information. 

"Well he's mine. We took a coin toss and I won, remember? So I get him." Said Starfire, her purple lipstick painted lips watered with saliva as she licked them in anticipation of a hard pounding. The other girls groaned but agreed the fact. Peter himself was just as confused. "Hey wait a minute, I just wanted to know where to get a room for the night." He said hurriedly.   
The girls laughed. 

"Oh ain't that cute? Honey, with a dick like that, you'll have a place to sleep in every night and food for that tummy as well but they ain't no room in this part of the world. Are you new? This is suicide sector. The slums. Ain't nothing here but drugs, prostitutes and whores. All we got is alleyways and abandoned buildings. We 6 days journey from the rich part of the city. Ya' know? Where all those thin prick, well to do people of the city live. Though none of that matters when they travel six days to get here for some REAL pussy." Said Starfire as raven murmured agreement. 

Peter didn't like this at all. Nor did he like it as Starfire used her enhanced strength to drag him along towards where she lived. He had enhanced strength as well but it seemed to be like a babies in comparison to starfire's own. They walked a few blocks before finding a wide alleyway with a steel barred fence which she pushed open. The alley was a dead end and at the end of it was a thick mattress with a blanket at the side of it. A battery charged TV set lay on top of some garbage bins and there was some makeup items on a raised piece of wood with a mirror to look into. A small fridge was propped up against a wall, it's wiring connected to a nearby lamp to power it. A smaller mattress lay a few feet away. The things were covered by a hastily made iron roof with holes in it to provide cover from rain. The shanty was lit by two lamps connected to the alleyways wall. 

On the walls were various graffiti written in different colors like "Cheap skank.", "Free pussy.", "Alien whore.", "Breed me with your human baby" and "easy whore".

"Welcome home, honey. Hope you don't mind the accommodation but they ain't no Ritz in the slums. Now...how about we get started, hmm?" Starfire said, as with extraordinary control, she vaporized peters clothing right off his body.

"Wait." He said as she got completely naked right in front of him. "You seem like a nice,um....alien girl. You really don't have to do this. I mean you have powers, right? You can be a hero. "He said as Starfire stared at him with her glowing emerald eyes. She seemed to ponder his words. "I used to be a hero. Or maybe I never was. When I first came to this planet, there was no crime or evil. Still doesn't. I was this stupid girl who always wanted friends and didn't know what pleasure was. But the girls. They showed me what I really needed...."She said as she walked towards him. "A nice..hard...COCK!!" She said as she led him to the mattress and climbed on, laying on her back and spreading her legs as she stared at his nine inch cock. 

"It's magnificent! I cant imagine not getting knocked up by such a fine piece of dick meat!" she remarked coyly as he hung his dick over her face, finally giving into her argument for now.. Instantly she wrapped her fingers around the underside of his shaft, giving his strong dick firm, appraising strokes. “Put this fat cock of yours to work, baby! You're going to stick this beast inside me and fuck me like the animal you are. There won't be no rest until you've drained every last drop of cum from it into me.... Until you can't get it up any more! Give this alien slut a thoroughly messed up pussy by the end of the night... Or I'll have you tied to this mattress while I force fuck you for a month." She said as Peter finally climbed onto the mattress.

She gently laced her fingers behind his neck, drawing the young hero in to rest his chin on her chest. His fat shaft was twitching inches away from her pussy, the blunt head ready to invade her, ready to entrench itself in her dirty whore pussy. All it would take was one thrust and they'd be joined at the hip, he'd be a man mating his woman. He held out for as long as he could, wanting to hear more deliciously vulgar words escape the heroine turned prostitutes mouth. She raised her hips up off the bed momentarily, trying to snap her pussy lips around the tip of his dick and force him in, but he coyly danced his hips away, only letting her catch a glancing blow on her labia. It made her shudder with the tantalizing essence of what was to come; she'd take another whisper of his cock over a hundred self-induced orgasms. His bitch was drooling at the thought of actually being penetrated and it hadn't even happened yet.

When she spoke again, her voice came out in a whine: "I'm fucking fertile and ovulating baby!... Dropping c-countless eggs just for you. ... If you can't even turn such an obviously fertile, cock-snuffling alien bitch like me into a breeding sow, you're not fit to be a man! Pl-Please...! Don't hold back, baby! Don't waste another second and cum directly into my womb. Turn me into your alien baby mama! I'll feed you! Clothe you! I'll let you pimp me out! Bring you loads of cash and let you count them while I suck your cock! Just fuck me please!"

Her green eyes widened as she saw Peter lowering his hips, bringing the tip of his sticky dick to her pussy, and she thrust upwards to try to meet him halfway. "Yesyesyes... Yessss... Bust my slutmeat... Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck meeeeee..."

"Here it comes... Here comes the cock you want...! Wrap your legs around me... Don't let me pull out!" He didn't have any trouble sliding in at all. Her wet, welcoming walls swallowed his thick cock up, the alien heroine sexbitch under him letting out a great hiss of relief as he split her peach. In just moments, he'd begun furiously pounding away inside Koriand'rs pussy, pussy walls tightly contracting around his pole. Shakily, she raised her legs and locked them behind his rear, driving him in deeper and preventing him from pulling out too far. She looked up at him with naughty eyes, chewing her lip sexily as her almost literally flaming tresses lay sexily all over her face.

This shameless alien whore's pussy was quivering needily... Just a few seconds of it was all it took for peter's dick to begin to freely ooze sperm involuntarily, giving her exactly what she wanted. Inside him He still wanted to save her, he realized, so he opened a nearby broken down drawer and fished out a condom, holding it in front of her eyes. "Are you sure I shouldn't use a condom? You really don't have to....."

Koriand'r shook her head quickly as she tugged at his hips with her strong hands, preventing him from pulling out and doing her best to secure his bare dick inside before he could do anything weird to it. "No! You mustn't!" she said, looking at the brandished contraceptive with dread. "You absolutely must not! Where do you think we are, huh? I want your child! Here in the slums, us ladies need a pimp. Someone strong and virile with a dick to match it! Like you baby. How am I supposed to prove I'm your number one slut if I don't have your bun baking in my oven!?? Now stop that SHIT and FUCK my Prostitute pussy." she half ordered, half pleaded, looking into his eyes. Her fingers caressed his side and his neck, trying to bring his mouth closer for a kiss. She couldn't believe Peter was still fighting it! Half a million guys would die just to taste her pussy for free! If she could just... get his cock deeper inside her, and his lips against hers...! Then she would be able to bring him round. 

She drew him in with all her charms and, despite his best efforts to keep a tight grip on it, the condom slipped through peter's fingers and landed on the floor softly. As they kissed, he continued to lean forwards and she continued to lean backwards until he was fully on top of her and her pussy had swallowed his thick shaft all the way to the base. Semen was freely gushing out of her hole, even as it tightly constricted, adapting to the shape and heft of her master's cock. She had a really nice, deep pussy and he could take long strokes all the way in without bottoming out like he normally did. He fucked her pussy with her favourite style: those long, deep strokes that would keep starfire coming back for more. He'd thrust it in all in one go, then slowly and gently pull it out, rubbing her insides with his swollen glans.

As much as his technique left her aching for a rough wombfuck, there wasn't much room for pouting when he was plunging deep into her greedy, piping-hot pussy with his tantalizing cock. Even that slow teasing pace he was going at got just as much of a squeezing throb and an orgasm out of her and she pulled him back down into her over and over whenever she felt like his dick was getting away from her. Ensuring her fertilization was his own good after all! "Please..." she began, pleading, her voice quavering with delight. "Only cum if you're a-all the way inside me baby! Breed this slut!"

Starfire's words were like an electric shock to Peter... He suddenly realized, yes, he wanted to be all the way inside, hilted right up in her womb... "Y-You dirty super whore, you fucking preggo addict..." he hissed in her ear, before giving her the painful sensation she was after... He forced his cock against her cervix and began grinding perversely on it repeatedly, wanting to get up inside her hot core, filling it up with cock. Her cervix was forced to dilate by his dick, inching into her and giving her the pleasure that breeder bitches like her were born to experience: cervical penetration. Her fuck machine body was going to get his hot and virile sperm poured right into her womb, the inside of that hotspot splattered with his unending waves of semen, drenching her womanly core in his musky, smelly seed. 

"Mmmn, fuck....." she moaned in his ear. "You're amazing, baby.... Your cock was made to go into my pussy... It was meant to go into every pussy on the slums and flood us all with semen..." She cupped his chin and locked eyes with him as he came closer to his orgasm. "We'll all receive you deep inside. Women like us are meant to end up pregnant to men like you...! We're... addicted to your scent... And your body... And your cock...! Mmmngh, it's really rampaging around inside me, mmhmhm! Wonder whore, She Slut, Batwhore, Kitty cunt. All these superwhores are gonna be yours before long.Females in the suicide slums are nothing but whores for breeding, so start with me! Stick it in deep and knock me up!"

That sort of lewd encouragement was all the spider hero needed! His thrusting got more and more vigorous as he got closer to cumming inside of her. He was listening to every word as he held her hips and frantically drove himself into the the slut's pussy again and again. Her hips were grinding back at him as he thrust, her eyes scrunched shut, her slit squeezing him in waves, rippling around him, shamelessly milking him and coaxing his balls to splatter her womb with semen. She could feel her pussy getting stretched by that thick, lewd cock that promised his ejaculation wasn't far. "Give it to me," she huffed, her tongue hanging out slightly with the harshness of her breaths. 

Peter didn't need any more encouragement; He was itching to let loose his seed inside of her! He hilted his shaft in her needy hole, filling this once-dignified woman up with the plump shaft she craved, and suddenly let loose, wringing his cock out inside, pumping semen into her. He held her legs up, armed hooked under her knees, as he let loose into her womb, wave after wave of his sticky, hot humiliating gunk flowing into her. She gasped and moaned as her womb was pumped full, slit squeezing him like a silk vice.

"Ahh... breed meeee! I'll... I'll be your bitch, just don't pull out!" Koriand'r rode her orgasm as he continued to seed her, his strong sperm undeniably taking root. Starfire was now his woman. She lay in his arms, feeling her womb gush with his seed. "What's your name, baby?" She asked him gently. "Peter." He answered, still not believing what the last few minutes had brought about. "She smiled happily. "Call me Kori, baby. It's short for Koriand'r. Or you can call me Starfire. Or slut or bitch or....."

As they disentangled from each other and as she gently and carefully sucked his nine inch cock clean, praising his virility and strength in-between wet slurps, he reflected that many men in the multiverse would have been satisfied with just this. But the truth was, this was such a rare opportunity that he already had plans. Just to see the differences this world could offer before he found a way home. Soon, he was flooding Koriand'r mouth again, roughly facefucking her as his head spun with visions of the numerous female superheroes and villains and their prostitute counterparts in this world in this sow's position.Even as he dragged his thick cock free of Kori's velvety lips, he was already making plans for his next move.


	2. Gwen stacy: High School slut.

CHAPTER 2: Gwen stacy, the highschool slut. 

Peter could not believe his eyes as he traveled throughout the suicide sector slums the next day. Everywhere he turned, there was a female superhero he knew dressed like a 2$ whore or an old girlfriend on a street corner looking like a slut who was just begging for cock. He had been careful not to be seen by them but knew that by the time Starfire made her rounds, the whole female population of the slums would know he was there and what huge cockmeat he was packing. 

Seeing the actual heroes dressed like and with the mentality of cheap hookers was a shocking experience in itself. He had seen the mutant storm dressed in nothing but a bikini and stockings with heels calling out to some men for a handjob. He had witnessed jean Grey, her flame red hair in a braid, fingering herself to climax on the sidewalk of an abandoned building and stared openly as Emma frost and Natasha romanoff made out deeply while men paid for the show.

This universe was just soo messed up. Seriously. Some of the ladie's he couldn't even recognize. One lady that looked like some Amazon goddess and some beautiful blonde girl with a really short miniskirt with a white bra with two S symbols on them. Wonder woman and Supergirl he heard they were called. Or Wonder whore and Supercunt if you asked them personally. 

He decided to enroll in the midtown High School of this universe. Since it was actually not far from Kori's "alley home" it was a double advantage. Though Starfire didn't see the need. "Hell if you wanted some teen whores there's plenty of them around the slums, don't see the reason why you should go to a school to find em." Yeah, right! She was just upset that Peter wouldn't be around to fuck her on sight like she had been getting him to do. He was creampieing that pussy almost hourly and she was sure she was pregnant now. " Wait till the slut's on the block see my bulging belly. There gonna know i have a fine stud on my hands." She said happily. 

So Peter went to high school.....and saw that it was a waste of time. The school itself was a wreck like most of the slums. Also the Damn school was just full of whores in training. The hot high school girls traded tips on how to give good head or how to get the best orgasms, the bell never rang for class and everybody stayed wherever they pleased. The library was filled with porn and some girls even just came, changed into their hooker outfits and set up shop outside on the school lawn. He was sure he saw Rogue of the X men somewhere around with Kitty pryde or Kitty cunt as she was called, get ready to change when someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face them....and getting the shock of his life. 

Gwen stacy. 

She looked just the.....OK there were many Big differences. While his gwen had been attractivein a soft and sweet way, this version just oozed sex appeal like he'll. And her appearance!! She still the long flowing platinum blonde hair she usually kept in place with a headband but everything else was different. She wore black high heeled boots, a tight purple skirt that showed off her magnificent ass and a white t-shirt that revealed that her huge tits held no bra. Her lips were painted red and she licked them sensually as he stared at her.

"I hear you're the one to see if I need to get me a pimp and some buns baking in my oven, big boy." She said, letting her soft hands trail down to grope his meat as several girls around them stopped what they were doing after hearing her words. It seemed starfire's gossip on Peter had reached far and wide in the slums as he noticed several ladies beginning to approach them. Gwen noticed as well. She didn't want competition. "Let'stake this somewhere private, shall we? "She said as she took his hand and led him away from the school grounds back into the slums. 

###################################################################

Mary Jane Watson had heard that the new prize stud of Starfire was around. When she had gone to check him out she had seen that slut Gwen stacy go off with him. This was no good. She wanted some of that dick. She needed a man and pimp here in the slums to keep her satisfied. How dare that bitch stacy run off with him?

She wasn't alone in her thoughts. Nearby the "Two kats" as they were called were thinking the same thing. Felicia Hardy and Selina Kyle had had sights on parker since Starfire had started bragging about him. A little farther away, the " X Sluts" as they were called had also had eyes on parker. Almost every Dc or Marvel whore in the slums did! And now it was a race to see who got to be his women. 

###################################################################

Gwen led Peter into a dilapidated looking apartment that had graffiti written all over it. She led him inside and up the stairs to her own rooms. They passed many other rooms which had sounds of pleasure coming from them as the superhero slut's inside serviced their clients. Around the fifth floor they got to her room's door, also painted in dirty and lewd graffiti. "Free pussy", "Bun baking bitch", "Fertile slut" and "$1 whore" were some of them. They were about to go in when the two doors next to Gwen's opened and two females came out from each, one with a finished customer.

Peter gave a start as he recognized the women. One was the blonde milf beauty of the Fantastic four in his world, Susan Storm. She was handed a large wad of cash by the man before he hurriedly left. She turned towards his retreating form and with a wave of her hand, gave him a telekinetic push down the stairs. "You're $500 short you little shit. You come wanting a bj for that little dick, you better pay up." She shouted as the man screamed apologies and ran for it. "Damn I need a pimp." Peter heard her mutter. The second lady had ink black hair that fell past her shoulders and lithe graceful figure and a feral beauty. She wore no top and her firm and large breasts showed proudly. She was the mutant Laura Kinney or "X- 23".

They both greeted gwen warmly. "Hey Gwen. New customer? How much meat he packing? Or is he from the rich side of the city? Another small fry dick?" Susan asked in more graceful tones. Laura said nothing except extending one adamantium claw with a "snnkt" sound before peter's eyes and licking it sensually from top to bottom, her gaze never leaving his. "Oh no Susan! This isn't a customer. This is Peter, you know? starfire's new pimp and baby daddy if you believe that preggo test she took. He's packing nine and a half right down there and so much cum you can drink it. We're just about to go put a little petey in me as well. With a man like Peter here as my man, and with that dick his carrying, me and Kori are gonna be running this place. Gotta go now." She said as she pulled Peter into her room. Susan could only gape in shock. Nine and a half? She definitely was going to get some of that. And a pimp to boot!  
Laura still said nothing though her eyes told a different story. 

Target acquired. 

###################################################################

As soon as she had pushed a now naked Peter on to the bed in her small broken down room, Gwen removed a small syringe from her purse and with quick movements, injected it into his arm. "What was that?" He asked alarmed. Gwen simply smiled that small intelligent smile of hers that he remembered on her counterpart giving him before her death. "Just a little something to make sure you leave me with a little something for my eggs. Something we'll both share in nine months. "She said. Peter was blank for a moment before realization struck. A fertility drug. His dick and balls began to aches as they began to swell harder than ever, causing a little pain and his cock to start leaking pre cum as he moaned a little in pain.

"Shshshsh!" The forge-hot voice of his new woman whispered right up against his ear, lips brushing along the crest and lobe with every sultry syllable. "I would neeever hurt my darling man and future father of my baby, would I?" By now she'd brought her now naked body way up onto the bed properly, his body draped down along hers save for his toned legs forced apart by her own plush thighs.

Even as she tried to console him, the bawdy blonde slut's appetites got the better of her, she'd been a hooker for too long after all, and she dragged a pink nail up along his cum-vein, swiping a dollop of his virile, preliminary man-jizz off the tip and right into her mouth! "Mmf!" Sucking and rolling her tongue against it quite audibly, she let her finger pop out, trailing a thread of saliva. "Ohh, so sweet! There must have been plenty of fruit for breakfast at Kori's, huh?"

Moving quickly, Gwen climbed atop Peter's body, swapping places with her man, he let Peter see her creamy flesh and curvaceous body and hips, just perfect for fucking and birthing his children. He could also see her large breasts and their jutting nipples, just begging to be sucked. 

Swinging her attentions downward, grazing her nails down his body, making sure to thumb his nipples on the way, she put all the focus square on his organ, cradling it between all ten nails like a specimen held for examination. Gwen got her first proper look at his shaft for the night, starting with his enormous melon-balls, swollen and immense with seed, then travelling up and up and up. Once her eyes reached the point where any cock should conceivably end, and they were forced to keep going. It made her mouth water to see more thick, handsome flesh belonging to the perfect penis.

"Poor thing! How should your slutty school girl deal with this big problem tonight, hmm? I think we'll need something really naughty for one this hard equation." The perverse blonde made a show of tapping her nails against her cheek and chin, the other hand less-than-subtly brushing its way along her hips, and around to her butt, just out of view.

Peter lay under the perverse blonde goddess of some of his filthiest sex dreams, the reality of his situation sinking in, his worst fears were confirmed. The horny she-devil version of the sweet Gwen stacy of his world was here to bring him a night of unending, torturous pleasure and back-to-back climaxes. She was as insatiable as Koriand'r, his traitorously stuffed nutsack having worked overtime all last night and all day to make sure he had enough thick, ropey strands of semen to splatter the horny baby wanting Tamarean princess both inside and out. It was doubtful there'd be so much as a drop left for poor Starfire tonight, though, mmph!

Her fingers slithering up and down his pole had his mouth much too preoccupied to start talking gaping like a lewd sex organ, tongue hanging all the way out as he let out little pants. After being a prostitute for soo long, the blonde slut was simply too good at what she did!

Within moments of gripping his yummy pole, a steady flow of semen was issuing from the tip. He might have been dreading another long night of deep, pounding and exhausting baby making sex, but his organ was a perfect match for Gwen's perversity and had been waiting all day subconsciously for her, jumping and twitching under his tunic. Now it was soooo pent-up and ready to assist Gwen fully in driving pete wild, leaving him a drooling, whore-fucked little idiot, with rolled-back eyes, curled toes and a twitching butthole. As his load flowed down his shaft in steady rivulets, it soaked Gwen's palms and fingers and made them shimmer under the light of the sun from the nearby window. He finally rasped out a near-silent, "...Please," although whether it was begging to be spared her relentless milking or for her to continue her filthy fucking was anyone's guess.

Practically tongue-fucking her own fingers to get every last droplet of semen off her creamy skin, as futile as it was since there'd always be more more more, she froze like a cat when he spoke--no, when he pleaded. "Ahh! Of course Baby! "

Gwen looked like a sex goddess: her incredible curves--mammoth tits bulging against the material, pasties having to keep her decent where her lewd outfit was too small to cover all of her flesh when in public. Her outfits was similarly useless against her wide hips and massive, fat ass, her cunt starting to drool just from watching the stud react to her presence. Gwen approached him with a giggle, reaching out to stroke her fingers over one of his bulging biceps. "That's right, just lay back and let me work you. No need to worry, stud," she purred. She licked her lips at the sight of his precum oozing from the tip of that monster cock before pressing her tits up against it, not moving his rod between her breasts, but just teasing him with a hint of the softness.

"Yes! I think I'll definitely love being your personal fuckmeat," she murmured softly, her eyes locked on the crown of his cock before she wrapped her breasts around his shaft, humming softly and massaging her warm, smooth, marshmallow flesh around him. When those hot titties smothered his gigantic cock, he suddenly gasped out loud and let loose, arching his back as his cock pumped an incredible amount of sperm onto her chest and into her cleavage.

She just laughed louder and moved up to his face, pressing her sperm-drenched tits against him. "Aw, don't bother fighting it baby...it's so nice to just give in. I've always wanted to be a hooker for a man like you. And really, Kori isn't as stacked as me, is she? Not at all like me. Even if you fucked her pregnant time and time again, she'll never have tits as nice as mine. Why not taste them, darling?" She pressed a nipple to his mouth, giggling as her fluids surged and milk dribbled out of her creamy breasts. 

Peter wanted to resist even a tiny bit. Just to make even the slightest show that he didn't want to play with this naughty excuse for a slut's massive, soft breasts... She was as heavy-titted as he was hung, so much more impressive than starfire's own impressive brown tits. He clutched tightly to her lewd body, grabbing her by the breasts, squeezing one in either hand roughly. "Y-You damn slut.... Nnaaah... How dare you make me want you so much!" the "hero" gasped, before his lips wrapped around her awesome tit... When creamy, delicious milk began to flow into him, he doubled over in pleasure and drank even more. 

Peter was a stud, a bull and she was the farmer who would keep his balls drained and well-tended to, and she'd even reward him with milk... He sucked from her breasts, letting her milk flood into his belly as his dick got even stiffer under her loving touch.

"I really wanna fuck you, Gwen" he gasped into her ear, and she moaned in a mixture of relief and pleasure. She felt her pussy twitching as she moved to slide her ass into his lap, perching that fat rear on one of his thighs. Soon, her small hands were on his body - stroking his arms, his broad chest, those well-defined abs as she turned round for him and revealed her wet pussy and puckered asshole.That hole gave him ideas as he moved his length towards it.

"Ooh, so naughty! Look at where you're going!" Sliding one hand between her cheeks, she rubbed vigorously at her back door, and spread her fingers wide, promising him something her counterpart wouldn't even dream of! So perverse, so taboo, worse than that thing with felicia! Not even bothering to lube up his leaky, slippery cock, Gwen lowered her hips until his tip was snug against her tight ring, a deep moan sighing out as the first few inches slid their way in, squishing and squelching lewdly thanks to all that creamy seed. Her man's foreskin didn't peel back until he was already inside, causing that slender tip to bloom out into its proper mushroom shape, exposing his most sen-si-tive bits to her inner walls. "Oooohn!"

What a sight the two of them made... On top of the creaky, bouncing bed, Gwen was shifted onto her knees, her hands coming down to grip and squeeze her own thighs. Peter was sitting between her broad thighs, his cheek resting on her shoulder. His tongue was out, flopping lewdly on her back, a steady trail of drool constantly slithering down to where their bodies were joined together. He couldn't even see his cock anymore, just those clapping, sweaty brown buttcheeks of hers engulfing it, but he could feel her holding him inside. He pumped his hips more vigorously, whining into her flesh! Feeling a need for the intimacy he had shared with her clone, he moved his fingers towards her own and held them.

soon as they locked hands together, everything they were doing together seemed to grow more intense. Their lovemaking reached a plateau as his lips found hers, his tongue worming its way into Gwen's hot mouth. "Ahhnn... I love you... I love you..." he moaned, ready to give up everything to her. Peter was moments away from his second ejaculation of the night.

This... this feeling... Her darling peter has squealed almost everything else at her at one time or another during their little liasons, from begging her to stop to pleading for more of her 'pumping hands,' but never before had he said anything like that! And to a prostitute, a hooker who loved cock! A slut who's only worth was sucking his cock and taking his cum. To be used as a breeding vessel for his young and he actually loved her? Gwen began to wonder if a thick dick was all that made Kori attracted to him. 

Their fingers tangled, thumbnails tracing along his knuckles, she found herself kissing along with him, those sizzling red lips not sucking on his tongue or biting his lips like a filthy man-eater, but simply melding mouth to mouth, letting their tongues dance and their tastes mingle. "Mfh..." Gingerly, she twisted herself around to face him properly, feeling his cock grind inside of her, bending herself to meet her lover face-to-face and hip-to-hip. Even the wet suck-sucking of her hole seemed to soften, somehow less dirty than a butt vigorously making love to a cum-stained cock should be.

His tongue vibrated against her own as he moaned out his hot release, the hero's cock not able to take another moment of her love. His plump rod was in top form, rushing from one shot to the next, each blast from that heavy man-rod soaking her insides in creamy hot jizz! All the sperm he'd diligently manufactured for his new owner was rushing up into her seemingly without end. 

Peter mewled in pain as his ejaculatory duct was being stretched by the sheer volume of hot, sticky sperm he was pushing into her, filling up the woman who'd taken him again and again until he was chained to her. Despite her newfound sense of tenderness, Gwen couldn't help a tongue-lolling eye-rolled expression as he pumped her so full her taut belly gurgled, doubly so when her wiggling pulled him out and sent globs of that oozy-juicy rolling out of her butt-hole and squishing between her cheeks like so much cream filling.

Gwen slowly flexed her muscular ass, sliding off his semen-slick member. Cleaning up her face --but not her body-- with her hands and tongue, she made to lie down beside him. Her nails rolled down his handsome form, and her knuckles slid up his torso, contrasting the fine pin-prick sensations with the smooth softness of her dextrous hands. "Tell you what...."

Once more she rolled, moving as easily as a gentle breeze, maneuvering under him even as she rolled him atop her, that still-sensitive cock brushing against her yet-eager pussy and that cute face nuzzled right up against her boobs. "Since you do... love me," goodness, was a grown woman really letting that word tickle her mouth so? Look at the way she giggled, drunk on the very idea of it--or maybe that was the sperm making her flat tummy less-flat-- "I'll let you be in charge. No legs pulling, no fingers 'spurring, Just you and your hips, like a real man and pimp to your lover."

To demonstrate her sincerity, Gwen spread her legs so wide her shins fell off the edge of his bed, forcing her into a cunt-baring set of splits any decent woman would at least blush about. “For you~ baby. Breed me!”

If she weren't already damp with exertion, filling the air with her feminine musk, to say nothing of the perfume of her juices now dribbling onto the bed and still clinging to his abs, he might have been able to make a clearer decision, but with those aching-hard nipples right there in his face, and her sweet-as-sin expression beyond that, how could the soft-hearted spider hero of New York City say no?

Spread out like that on her bed before him, she looked like the final fight he'd never been equipped for in the first place. His legs trembled as he climbed on top. When he planted his body against hers, he realized just how cool and soft she was compared to his own sweat-dripping, overheated body. He slipped forward and gasped as her hot pussy swallowed up his cock.

He began the lengthy task of getting his hands around the mountainous ass of the gal lying on his bed. It was just so large! So much perfect, ripe, meat forming those luscious cheeks, but he wanted it in his hands more than anything else in the world. Greedy pale fingers sunk deep into her meat. He tugged her closer, until they were crotch to crotch. Gwen's ass was easily the largest of all the girls he'd ever seen in this perverted universe: she was quite proud of her rear, and she squealed in delight at the feel of peter's hands on her cheeks.

What's going to become of us, i wonder?" A hand to her mouth, and the blonde slut winked, giggling musically even as he fucked her searing-hot hole like a man possessed. "Why, I'll take care of you! Like a good hooker should for her pimp! You'll be my delicious, darling hubby pimp, and we'll do nothing but fuck and sleep and eat together!"

"Ooh! Ohooooooh!" Her ribbed insides quivered around his fat cock as he drove in and out of her steadily, both arms wrapped around her middle. It was only a matter of time before those enormous thighs locked behind his butt, holding him in and establishing control, so he feverishly moved his hips, trying to subdue her as much as possible before he was dominated. "P-Piercing Gwen... So good! I want to shoot my cum!"

Despite his expectations, she held good to her word, letting her 'hubby pimp Peter' control the tempo, though she did roll and buck her hips against him to put that extra spice in every few thrusts, that athletic body milking his shaft by instinctive writhing alone. "Ahh, ah--ahh, Peter, baby! I can't wait until my belly's swollen out to here with your babies!" She mimed a gravid belly big enough to hold triplets before grabbing his shoulders, pulling him down into a steaming kiss. "Mmf, mff!"

She wouldn't have cared if anyone had walked in at that moment, wouldn't have bothered to gloat or laugh. She only had eyes for her stud, after all! She was drawn even closer into his chest, her huge, semen-slick tits squashing against his broad chest. Her pussy teased against his immense bulge, and the slutty blonde came on the spot, her juices spilling down his shaft. "All this muscle...All for me?" she panted in excitement. He held her tightly, bringing the tip of his shaft closer to her pussy. "It's to protect you... And your body. I'll take care of my woman and her unfertilized womb."

Well, if he wanted to impregnate her with his beautiful children, who was she to complain? She was already so close to his massive cock that her pussy juices were flowing down his shaft and her body was crying out for it, desperate to feel it again. 

Peter coaxed her pussy a little closer to his own meaty dick. It was sinking into her deep now, iron-hard shaft meeting soft, squishy female parts. His manhood was so fucking big, so good, and she began to rock her oh-so-wide hips against his driving cock, wanting nothing more than to feel it sinking inside of her."Please...please, fuck me...I want you to empty every drop from those balls in my womb, Peter!"

He slapped both hands down again on that goddess-like ass, grabbing great handfuls of her butt meat till it oozed out from the gaps between his fingers! Gwen nearly passed out from the incredible sensation of that gigantic cock stuffing itself into her hungry pussy. She cried out as she came hard from just that first, rough thrust, and the scent of his cum filled her nostrils, already painting her fat rear and her back. Giddily, she imagined it inside of her womb, wet and slick with fertility and eggs ripe and ovulating this night.

Bit by bit, the slut was stretched around her hero's member. She was so tight, so unused to such a real man's cock. As he pushed himself inside, Gwen could feel her pussy slowly but surely becoming the perfect sleeve for his cock. When he drew back, his prick was half-sticky from her insides. He savoured every moment he was in contact with her body, barebacking her into her first pregnancy of many. Her eyes widened as he pressed into her tight pussy, going deeper than any man ever had, filling her as far as she could be filled with the perfect cock. Thrust after thrust sent the woman reeling forwards, her legs splayed out, toes curling, titties grinding against his perfect chest, ass gripped by his insistent hands. If she'd been cool once, she was as hot, as sweaty, as desperate as he was now.

The blonde beauty almost kept her word. She held out aaaall the way until the very end, when his cum-bloated sac pulled tight to his hips, and his man-spear trembled right up against her cervix, and then her legs came crashing in, thrown around his hips and locking tight as her back arched up. A high-pitched cry filled the bedroom, resonating off the broken down apartment walls, Gwen was sent to the sky by an orgasm that made the peaks she snatched from an unwilling customer's quivering sex feel like so much idle fingering. She'd been doing it so, so wrong! Gwen had the most awesomely lewd expression on her face as she was bred. She soon felt it: white hot volleys of his delicious semen soaking her insides, going where they'd do the most good, making her a mommy.

"Again, again!" She pleaded, moaning desperately between gasps for air, those big purple eyes searching for his through her lust-haze. "Fuck me again, peter, fuck me silly!" After that time, Gwen begged him again, and then again after that.. Over and over the two fucked, made love, screwed, pounded, and tangoed, until the sun peeked in through the window to find their tangled bodies, drenched in sweat and still-drying jism. The new couple lay curled up together in Gwen's bed, her pussy still distended from taking the cock she'd desperately wanted for so long. He held her nice and protectively as she shuddered limply. Peter lay next to her, any plans for leaving this universe and world far gone.


End file.
